Jargon
To save typing out complete words gamers often use various jargon to communicate, they may be abbreviations, acronyms or just made up words. Game Elements * Agro '- '''An ''aggressive, hostel or angry mob that has noticed the players character and begins to attack. Example: “Those mobs are quick to agro so be careful to not get too close to them.” or “I drew a lot of agro. I attacked one and 4 came.” * Add - When you attack one mob or player and other joins on to the battle and attacks you. (See also BAF) * AJ ''- "@ss Jam" Commonly used tactic in combat, taking advantage of the 3 realm RvR. This tactic is often implemented while the opposing two realms have engaged each other in combat, leaving an ideal opportunity to exploit either or both enemy realms. The announcement of "AJ!" is generally followed by a "Wipe" and much nerd rage by the receivers of the AJ. In some cases the two realms fighting will gang up on the AJ'ers to deter this behavior. ' * '''BAF'- Bring a friend, no not you bringing a friend, the mob. This is when you attack a mob and the mob brings friends or after you are in battle for a bit and it seems you will win, the mob calls out to friends and if any friends are in the vicinity one or two come to assist their friend the monster. * Buff - A beneficial spell, that increases one or more stats or resists. (i.e. Armor Factor Buff) * Timers - '''This is refering to buffs that have a time limit. Resist buffs, caster shields, and a few others are timed. Calling 'timers' means to renew these so that they do not run out. * '''BG - Battle Ground or Master level abilty called Bodyguard. * CoaTS (aka COTS) - Call of a Thousand Storms. An ability that thanes and valkyries get at lvl 40 that acts as petspam. Causes no extra damage, just allows high level monsters to be hit more easily. * DD - Direct Damage * Debuff - A negative spell that lowers either resists or stats. * Crack - '''A power regeneration buff * '''Dot - Damage over time * Farm - or Farming. Accumulating gold/plat, items, or Realm Points by constantly killing mobs or players with little cognitive effort. * Hot - Heal over time * ID - Instanced Dungeon. An area that is separate from the game world. A limited number of players, that are grouped together, are allowed to enter the dungeon. Other groups that want to enter the same dungeon will have their own separate dungeon area created by the server. Each group gets their own I'nstance of that '''D'ungeon. Hence the term ID. * '''Inc - Incoming enemies * KT - Kill Task. Like a short quick quest for characters under level 20 (example: "Kill 5 xxx mobs to the south") given out by '''''Named NPC guards when you target the guard and say or /whisper the word 'task'. * LT '''- Life Tap. A spell that does damage to a target then a percentage of that damage is returned to the caster as health. * '''PvE - Player vs Environment * PvP - Player vs Player * RvR - Realm vs Realm * Pull - The act of drawing creatures away from their starting location * Kite - The act of running from an attacking player or creature to keep it from damaging you. Roots, Disease, and snares can help with this. It is also a tactic used to kill if once the space is available spells can be cast at the attacker. * Zerg - Overwhelm with sheer numbers * Wipe - When all your group or battle group dies. * PetSpam/Spam - The act of having so many attacking a mob, that it becomes easier to hit, it resists spells less often, and more damage is inflicted with each hit. Mostly untilized on extremely high level epic mobs. Class that can utilize this tactic is Theurgists. Animist could in the past but now just have the Call of a Thousand Storms buff like Midgard has with the Thane and Valk. * Pat - A NPC patrol * Mobs - PvE creatures. An AI (computer) controled monster. * NPC - A Non Player Character. A character controled by the AI (computer). Not to be confused with MOBs * Re/Spawn (aka Pop-ing)- When a creature reappears after a period of time after it's death * TP -''' to Teleport * '''XP - Experience * RP - Realm Points * BP - Bounty Points * DF - Darkness Falls * ML - Master Level * CL - Champion Level * TOA - Trials of Atlantis * TD - Task Dungeon * Cata - Catacombs * DR - Darkness Rising * SI - Shrouded Isles * LotM - Labyrinth of the Minotaur (AKA Laby) * DC/LD - Linkdead, disconnected from the game * Zone - The game map is divided into many areas. Each area has its own name and each named area is called a Zone. The term Zone can also mean the effect that happens when the server transfers a character from one area to another (Zoning). Example: when entering or leaving a major city there is a delay as the server transfers your character. Players/Characters * AOE - Area of Effect spell. A spell that targets an area rather than a specific player or MOB. * Bind - A player can lock their character to a specific location so that when they die they return to their bind spot. The game has many Bind Stones located around the game world that characters can bind to. Binding in the area you are playing can limit travel time back to the area should the character die. * DPS - Damage Per Second, damage dealing class * MA - Main Assist * Newbie/Noob - A new player. Sometimes the term is used to insult players who are not new. As in, "you play like a noob". * Ninja - Someone who leaves without telling anyone in the group. * Tank - A player with good defense that can be the focus of attacks and protect the group. * Twink- (Mostly used in battlegrounds) Someone who has received benefits from higher levelled characters, sometimes used as a derogatory term as someone who needs benefits to replace skill. Twinks are lower level characters that have been decked out with great gear by the players higher level character(s) giving the twinked character extra advantage in battles. * Alt - Short for “alternate”. It refers to the alternate character a player has from their main character. * PL Powerlevel - a higher level character takes you through places to get increased experience. Zones / Locations * OG - Odin's Gate * Jamt '- Jamtland Mountains * '''Upp '- Uppland * '''CK - Central Keep * APK - Albion Portal Keep * HPK - Hibernia Portal Keep * MPK - Midgard Portal Keep * DF '- Darkness Falls * '''Spin '- Spindelhalla * 'TG '- Tuscaran Glacier * SH - Summoners Hall Items * '''BoI - '''Astral Blade of Illusions * '''EDS - Eerie Darkness Stone * EoY - Egg of Youth * SoM - Shades of Mist Realm Abilities * AM - Ameliorating Melodies * BoF - Barrier of Fortitude * BAoD '''- Bedazzling Aura * DI - Divine Intervention * '''IP - Ignore Pain * MoC '''- Mastery of Concentration * '''PR - Perfect Recovery * SoS '- Speed of Sound * '''TWF '- Thornweed Field * 'VP '- Volcanic Pillar * LW - Long Wind General Chat * '''AFK – Away From Keyboard * OOM – I am Out of Mana * K or KK – OK * R''' – Ready * '''Ding! – I just gained a level * Grats/Gz/Gtz/cg etc – Congratulations * TY / THX – Thank You * LOL – Laugh Out Loud * TBH – To Be Honest * BTW – By The Way * FTW – For the Win. Generally preceded by whatever just saved the situation ie "Rogue tanking FTW" * FTL - For The Loose/Loss - Opposite of FTW. * WTB – Want To Buy * WTS – Want To Sell * NVM/NM – Never Mind * IMO / IMHO – In My Opinion / In My Humble Opinion * IIRC – If I Remember Correctly * PMSL – Peeing My Self Laughing * ROFL – Rolling On the Floor Laughing * LMAO – Laugh my {posterior} Off * WC – Wrong Chat * QQ – crying ('QQ' looks like a pair of crying eyes) * PewPew – Used to denote damage dealing. Used in the phrase "Less QQ, more PewPew" * NN/GN – Night Night * WD – Well Done * CYA – See you later * BIO – I need to visit the lavatory * BRB – Be Right Back * GFI – Go For It * L2P – Learn to Play * Nerf – To dramatically reduce, in the name of balance. (eg "I see they're nerfing Warlocks again in the next patch.") * Buff (aka givin love)- To slightly increase, in the name of balance. (eg "I see they're buffing Bonedancers again in the next patch." "like Bonedancers need the love") * Imba – Imbalance * OP – Overpowered * DC – Disconnected * R2O - Ready to own * Flop - To fail or to instantly die. * GF - Good fight * YCB? - You coming back? * Caged - To be defeated within one minute (i.e. gone in sixty seconds) * Wilson - To run away from a fight when your group is dieing. Nostalgia * Neck Check - During old frontiers you were required to stand in a circle and have a necklace on with your destination on, "Neck Check" was called out as the teleporters made their way to the platform to make sure everyone had necklaces equipped before the teleport process began. * AMG - Albion Mile Gate * HMG - Hibernia Mile Gate * MMG - Midgard Mile Gate Further Reading: * http://darkageofcamelot.com/content/beginners-guide-social-side